


Welcome Home

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Yomiel comes home





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 30

It hadn't changed. It was the first thought to cross Yomiel's mind as he stepped out of the taxi alongside Sissel. He stopped as the taxi drove away and stared at the small house. His first assessment wasn't entirely accurate. There were small differences: a mat on the step at the front door, a pot of flowers beside the step, adding a splash of colour to the narrow strip of grass, the window frame looked fresher than he remembered—a new paint job at some point? And beyond that window would lie the small kitchen. He could suddenly see it all in his mind's eyes, mapped out and now right in front of him.

Sissel took his hand. Her smile was gentle; her eyes shone with excitement. "Are you ready?"

Yomiel took a slow breath and gripped her hand. Ten years since he was last here. Ten years twice over. He'd barely been able to even look at the place the first time and never went back. That had been an emptiness he couldn't face.

And now... he nodded, throat suddenly too tight to speak. Sissel guided him to the door and he watched as she unlocked it, key turning with that click he knew, an easy movement as she removed the key and returned it to her to pocket. The door opened and the slight tug on his hand when she stepped in reminded him to move.

He froze again when they stepped in and she closed the door behind them. This was it. Here was the small entry way opening to their living room on one side and the kitchen on the other. There was the round table by their kitchen window and the old cupboards and counters he didn't pay any attention to until now. They were so familiar. Like the outside it was all so familiar it almost hurt, with only small changes and additions showing the passage of time.

_"Welcome back."_

Yomiel nearly jumped at the voice in his head. So he was here too?_ "Where are you?"_

_"Coat hook."_

_"You came... You can come here?"_

The cat sounded amused. _"Of course I came. And ten years is a long time to build connections, you know. It wasn't hard. I'll try and come physically soon too."_

_"Thank you my friend."_ If it could have been a whisper in the strange mental place of the ghost world it would have been.

"Yomiel?" Sissel looked at him beaming. "Welcome home."

Home… They were both here. He was home.


End file.
